The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium peltatum known by the varietal name ‘Pacpemarymex’. The new variety was discovered in a planned breeding program in Dresden, Germany in the summer of 2012. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop bi-colored, semi-double flowering Ivy pelargoniums (geraniums) with a stable flower pattern. The new variety is the result of a crossing a bulk of different genotypes to obtain big, double flowers with a solid merlot-red color and good heat resistance. Cuttings from a new merlot-red colored pelargonium seedling with the best flowering characteristics and best growth habit were then grafted on ‘Pacshim’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,975) to transfer the flower pattern of bi-colored stripes of ‘Pacshim’ to the grafts. When the grafted tips that flowered were also bi-colored, cuttings were made from the scion and planted. The rooted plantings are the source of the new variety named ‘Pacpemarymex’ that is genetically different from ‘Pacshim’.
The new variety is similar to ‘Pacpemary’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,634) in trailing habit, leaf size, and flower size. However, ‘Pacpemary’ only exhibits purple-red (61A) colored petals, while ‘Pacpemarymex’ has bi-colored petals with white margins and purple-red (61A) colored stripes. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in November of 2012 by cuttings in Dresden, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested in Dresden and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following characteristics further distinguish the new variety from other pelargonium varieties known to the breeder:                Stable, bi-colored flowers;        Big, double flowers;        Strong vigor;        Good trailing habit;        All over season flowering; and        Good heat stability.        